Home sound systems typically include a set of speakers placed throughout a room to provide a listener with a desired audio effect. Certain sound systems are configured as wireless sound systems that minimize the presence of hard wires that connect the speakers to a sound amplifier source in the listener's room.
For example, conventional wireless sound systems include an audio source, such as a combination of a phonograph, tape player, radio receiver or compact disc player and an audio amplifier, wireless signal transmitter electrically coupled to the sound source, and a set of receiving units, each receiving unit electrically coupled to a corresponding audio speaker. During operation, the transmitter receives audio signals from the audio source, and transmits the audio signals to the receiving units, in either digital or analog format, as wireless audio signals via radio waves, microwaves, or infra-red light. The receiving units receive and convert the wireless audio signals into an appropriate format and supply them to the corresponding acoustic speakers, typically through wired connections.
Conventionally, in wireless sound systems, a common housing contains a receiving unit and corresponding acoustic speaker to form a wireless speaker. With certain wireless speakers, manufacturers provide a mounting apparatus to mount the wireless speaker to or a wall, ceiling, or other convenient support surface. Alternately, certain manufacturers allow the wireless speakers to be mounted within a wall structure.